


Culinary Traditions

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 attends an off world feast. And those are never dangerous. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culinary Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um. Is this a rhetorical question?"

"No, dammit," (a harsh whisper now, because of the swearing), "what are you doing?"

"Um, eating the food our hosts have offered us?"

"And is it wedding cake, perhaps?"

"Oh. Um."

"I'm just saying."

Daniel nods, and smiles as they pass along the line of the greeters, holding the food item in his hand, which might have been a squash, or a kumquat, or a cupcake, for all Jack knew. Behind him Jack paced, followed by Teal'c and Carter. He assumed they were all smiling.

"Point taken," Daniel breathed.

"I mean..." Jack said, grabbing another offering, this one maybe an apple? A pomegranate? Who knew? "Surely someone should learn from my mistakes."

It was clear that Daniel was suppressing a guffaw. 

"Definitely," Daniel said. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Oh, don't start," Jack said, smiling and nodding and doing his best to look like his hands were so full of pomegranate and kumquat that he couldn't possibly….. "I think we're even in the unexpected wedding department, yes?"

And Daniel smiled, and then went blank, and then frowned, and Jack wondered for just a moment if he'd gone too far, but then Daniel pursed his lips and started chatting up the alien at the end of the receiving line, and then they were seated and listening to a speech and no one had to eat anything.

Whew.


End file.
